


July 5, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell looked ahead as many tears streamed down his face.





	July 5, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell looked ahead as many tears streamed down his face and he refused to recall his daughter's recent demise.

THE END


End file.
